Me and My Shadow
by Phoenix Eve
Summary: Set down the road after Day Of Reckoning, Rogue is finally home after being caught during the battle. But she's not alone, she's got an invisiable friend. Very Weird Romance. Rogue/Remy, Rogue/Evan, Rogue/Scott, Kitty/Kurt


First X-Men fic, well kind of! ^_^ 

I own none of this, but what I wouldn't give to own a piece of Gambit's sweet ass! HAH HAH! But it's all owned by marvel, WB, and all those other bastards. Song in the beginning, just to set the mood!

~Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive  
  
Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I   
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive  
  
Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rahter be anything but ordinary please.  
  
Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see   
that this world is a beautiful   
accident turbulent suculent   
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it   
Don't wanna waste it away  
  
Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.~

-"Anything But Ordinary" Avril Lavigne

Evan shook violently in his sleep as the same nightmare plagued his dreams once again, then replaying of one of the most horrible moment in his life. And nothing even happen to him, he could still hear her screams.

"EVAN! HELP ME PLEASE! YA PROMISED!" Rogues voice rang in his head as the image of her being strapped to the cold metal table replayed in his head. Her eyes begging for help. 

"ROGUE I WON'T LET THEM GET AWAY HIS THIS!" He yelled, his mutant restraining power collar was the only thing stopping his from spiking every single one of those doctors to death. Then, that's when the second screaming voice would enter.

"NOOOO! NOOO! TIS AIN'T RIGHT!" the male voice screamed in Evan's head and forced him up from his slumber in a jolt. He looked around his new room. They had just been rescued from the mutant research base. They had been there for six long months. In that time, the Professor had been recovered and the mansion rebuilt. But they were left to rot in those cells. 

"It's over Evan, get a hold of yourself man!" Evan said and shook his head, a knock came on his door. He knew it was her. "Come on in."

She entered in her long green sleep pants and long sleeved sleep shirt, still wearing gloves, and now she wore sunglasses 24/7, she still hadn't explained that one to everyone, but Evan knew why. It was because of him.

"I heard you yelling again, you got nightmares again?" Rouge asked as she sat one his bed. He nodded uncomfortably. She but her gloved hand on his shoulder and gave a weak smile. "But it's over now, remember? You're safe."

"But it's not really over, at least not for you! I failed to protect you, I promised I would and I failed!" Evan said and buried his face in his hands. "I can never do anything right as a X-Men."

"Evan, stop, I mean, ya did your best didn't ya? There was nothing you could have done." Rouge said as she shivered, feeling the cold metal table.

"I know, I know. But it's just hard getting over the fact that you'll never really be the same. I mean, you won't even tell the professor." Evan said and took her gloved hand from his shoulder and held it tight. She had been so brave ever since that moment. Evan himself would have broken down.

"We can't tell Professor, you know what he'll do!" Rouge yelled a bit and pulled her hand back.

"Rouge, he already knows something is up, the only thing that is stopping him are those new shields you got." Evan said and took her into his arms, more for his comfort then hers. " I know it means a lot to you, but come on, enough is enough! Professor will do what is best for you."

"Evan, with great power comes great responsibility." Rouge said (Spiderman Rip-off ^_^).

"I know, I will keep the secret, but if it gets you in trouble, I am going to tell." Evan said as Rouge pulled away and started to walk out of the room.

"I know you will, you promised to look after me." Rouge said with a smile. She closed the door behind her and went down the hall and looked out a window in the large entrance way. She saw some of the cars barked in front of the house, they were still building the parking garage apparently. Her eyes gleaming passed over Scott's convertible, Professor's caddy, Mr. McCoy's van, and finally, the one that she was drawn to, Logan's bike.

"No! Not that please!" Rogue said and whined. But no use, urge over powered her. "I don't even know why I am defending a jerk like you anyway, nothing but a pain in my ass." She walked down the hall and sneaked into her room, which she unfortunately still had to share with Kitty. She got dressed and went out the front of the mansion.

"You know I am going to get caught, this whole place has cameras everywhere!" she said to herself as she tip toed out the front door. She didn't see the figure hanging above her head, who was up for a midnight snack.

"What is Rogue up to? And why is she talking to herself as she does it?" Kurt asked himself and shrugged and maintained his position hanging from his tail from the main chandelier. Rogue seemed off in her own world, literally, and didn't see him.

"Gawd, it's bad enough I have to skip danger room and wear these glasses to hide ya, but you just want to get caught don't ya and make my life a living hell? As if you weren't doing that already." Rouge said as she keyed in the exit code on the key pad, it beeped to inform her that it was on night mode, which meant it wouldn't open for a student's code. She huffed and groaned.

"What is that girl up to?" Kurt said hanging in confusion, he watched in amazement as Rogue plucked a lock pick from behind her ear and had the door open in seconds.

"You are a real pain in the ass you know?" Rogue said to herself. Then tilted her head like she was listening to some unheard voice. "Yeah I know, and you're my best friend too."

"Okay, this is getting weird, I am waking someone!" Kurt said and bamfed into Ms. Monroe's room. She was sleeping peacefully till he shook her and she was awakened to a blue face which gave her quite a startle.

"Kurt, it's 3 in the morning, you have sometime till practice." Storm said in a sleepy haze. Kurt rolled his eyes, like he would ever get up early for practice.

"No, it's Rogue, she is sneaking out!" Kurt said in his cute German accent. Storm's eyes widened. Rogue had been acting more then weird since she was rescued. She got up and wrapped her robe around her. Her and Kurt ran into the main hallway to see through the window that Logon's bike had just whip through the front gate, carrying a female driver.

"My goddess, what is going on?" Storm said and ran over to the intercom unit to wake the Professor and Logan.

"Where are you taking me this time?" Rogue said as she drove along a road she was unfamiliar with herself, but life like it was, she knew every turn and dip. She cocked her head to the side once again and then gave a smile. "A surprise huh?"

She rode for what seemed like a good hour till she was in a small town a little distance from the Institute. Maybe she could have gotten there sooner if she hadn't taken all those back roads, but that was the way she was told to take. She pulled up in front of a hospital and gasped.

"No way! I don't care what kind of surprise you got in there! I ain't going!" Rogue said and began to board the motorcycle, and the pull began. The inner struggle. "NO! PLEASE! WE BEEN THROUGH THIS!" Rouge started the bike and took off the way she came.

"Charles, this is highly unlike Rogue." Storm said as her, Logan, Hank, and the Professor sat around the kitchen table. Logan growled.

"I don't care when she starts taking up Scott's fashion sense, but when she starts to steal, that when we have to draw the line." Logan said with another growled and took a sip of his black coffee.

"I see Logan's point, we can't allow this to go on. Xavier Institute is for those who want help. Rogue's been ditching out on practice everyday, she is failing in school when she goes, the sunglasses thing, and now stealing." Hank said, tapping a claw on the table. "Rogue is one of my favorite students, but I can't allow this to go on."

"Logan, Hank, I see your concern, but the girl has just been recovered after months of imprisonment. You told me Hank that Evan And Rogue were taken else where in the compound, you never saw them in your capture there. Could something happen to her we don't know?" Charles rubbed his chin as he pondered. "I admit I tried to read her mind recently out of concern, and I could not reach her mind oddly."

"Umm.." a voice called from the doorway. The foursome turned around to see evan standing there, a guilty look on his face.

"Evan, go back to bed please, we are having an important conversation." Storm said in her kind but stern voice. Evan shook his head no.

"Did Rogue run away?" Evan asked, Logan sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, took my bike with her." Logan grunted. Evan winced, he had become very attached to Rogue since they were kept in the same cell at the research base, and it hurt that she wouldn't tell him she was leaving. He guess this counted as her endangering herself, so the secret most be exposed.

"I know why Rogue is acting like this." Evan said and received a round of raised eyebrows.

"And you are just telling us now?" Logan said questioningly.

"She wanted it kept a secret, she fears losing him." Evan said, more confusion spread across everyone's face. "You see, they experimented on Rogue and me while captured."

"Rogue sat on the sea cliff watching the waves crash on against the rocky coast. The motorcycle left a few feet behind her. She felt at peace. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure sit beside her. It was him of course. His mangy auburn red tinted hair blowing with the sea wind. His red eyes gleaming at her in that sly way. His black fighting outfit the same as it was that day when they first meet and he charmed her into nearly blowing herself up.

"Come out to play?" she said in her harsh southern accent. He grinned at her which eased her up a bit. 

"You know cherie, you should smile more often." He said and looked at her as her face lit up a bit more. "So why you no want to go into the hospital with Remy?"

"I don't like hospitals thank ya very much!" Rogue said, throwing her head up in a snotty manner. She looked at him of the corner of her eye, he was just smiling at her, always smiling. "You know, if you didn't smile so much, I would probably have gotten rid of you by now" She said as a joke. He chuckled a bit.

"I thought we were best friends, maybe more.." he said raising his eyebrows. Rogue sighed and looked up at him with a bleak stare. He then knew it was something he shouldn't have said.

"You know we can't be like that." Rogue said and began to tear up. She pulled her knees to her chest and used them to cry on. Remy got a concerned look and tried to put his arm around her, going purely on instinct to comfort a crying woman. But he watched as his arm went right through her. He frowned.

"Don't worry petite, Remy get his own body back soon. Till then he be the best invisible friend you ever have!" he said cracking a joke, but Rogue continued to cry. He did the best to comfort her, the only way a phantom of her mind could. Her sunglasses slipped and her red pupils glittered with tears.

"THEY WHAT HER?" Logan growled and slammed his fist into the table.

"They wanted to see if they could cross breed mutants. So they put her in this cell with another mutant, both with power restraining collars. I don't know what happen in there, but apparently it didn't work. Because a few weeks later they forced her to almost full absorb the guy to death." Evan sad as Storm covered her mouth in shook, while the men just narrowed their eyes.

"And does this have to do with her behavior?" Hank asked and Evan nodded.

"Remember that guy with the exploding cards? It was him they were crossing her with. He has red eyes, thus her funky little sunglass thing. He makes things explode by touch, which is the reason Rogue refuses to do danger room, she didn't want you to know. I am guessing the stealing and running off part is part of his personality too. " Evan explained, which just made Logan more angry, not only did they stick someone else in her, it was the enemy.

"This would explain what Kurt was saying about talking to herself, she has two mind now." Storm said disheartened.

"But why would she hid this Evan? We could have helped her contain this alter ego and teach her to use her new powers." Xavier said and Evan sighed, this was the hard part to explain.

"Rogue doesn't want him gone. Apparently, he is her friend." Evan said.

"You got to be kidding with me?" Logan said and sat back down. 

"No, he was a nice enough guy in the base, since he was caught and trying to escape himself. And since Rogue can't distance herself from her own mind, she has to deal with him. Weird huh?" Evan said. 

"So she is dealing with two personalities? No matter how much they are friends, this isn't healthy for Rogue." Charles said with a concerned tone. Evan smiled, finally some reason and logic from the Professor. But that ended when Auntie O opened her mouth.

"It seems it is a double sided sword. It could also shatter Rogue to take the boy away. If what Evan says is true, then that is the only part left of him besides a body in a coma for who knows how long. The guilt of trying to keep some part of this boy alive might be another reason she hid this from us." Storm said and Evan gave her a frustrated look. He wanted Rogue's little friend gone, it was driving him crazy as much as it was driving Rogue.

"Well maybe we should talk to the kid before we make any choices for her. I think she would like to have her say in the matter." Logan said and he turned and started walking out the kitchen. "Her mind isn't it?"

Rogue sighed as she slipped through the hospital's hallways, getting weird looks for her sheer and leather Goth look. Remy in her head lead her to room number 666. In her mind, knowing Remy, this number made perfect sense for him. Whatever was behind this door, he really wanted her to see it. She was scared.

"Remy, I don't know if I can do this." Rogue said, a cold shiver running down her back. But the urge from him pressed her on, she opened the door, room was dark except the light coming off some monitors. She slid in and closed the door silently behind her. The melody of beeps and a hiss reciprocator. Without even seeing the figure in the bed, she closed her eyes.

"It's you isn't it?" Rogue said and walked over to the bed when no answer came in her head. One of the first time Remy had shut up while in there, normally he was a chatter box and never gave her a moments rest except in her sleep. Her dreams were his playground. That's the only time they could truly be together, like they were that one night in the cell, in each others arms.

Logan parked the van outside of the hospital, unknown to most students, tracking device were implanted in most of their shoes, in the soles. It was sneaky, but it was the only to make sure they could find them at all times. Logan sighed and knew what most likely laid ahead, he just hope Rogue wouldn't hate them for this.

To Be Continued……..

Kind of long, but next chapters will be shorter, just had to make the first one big to get the story rolling! Review please so I know if anyone likes it or not!


End file.
